The present invention relates to a wall-mounted drum washing machine, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted drum washing machine which may be used in a state where it is mounted on the wall.
A general wall-mounted drum washing machine includes a cabinet, a tub movably installed in the cabinet and containing water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub and housing laundry, a driving unit to provide power to the drum, a water supply device supplying washing water to the tub, and a drain device discharging washing water from the tub to the outside of the cabinet.
When a user puts laundry into the drum and starts a washing process, washing water is supplied into the tub and the drum by the operation of the water supply device, and the washing process is started while the drum is rotated by the operation of the driving unit.
After the washing process is ended, the washing water having been contained in the tub and the drum is discharged to the outside of the cabinet through the drain device by the operation of the drain device.
Utility Model Registration Notification No. 20-0305578 published on Feb. 26, 2003 has disclosed a wall drum washing machine.
When an excessive amount of detergent is put into the washing machine, an excessive amount of bubbles may be formed in the tub so as to overflow from the tub. In washing machines having a small volume, such as a wall-mounted drum washing machine, such a phenomenon frequently occurs.
Thus, a structure capable of solving the problem is required.